<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Study In Touch and Leaving by snapdragonpop007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486795">A Study In Touch and Leaving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007'>snapdragonpop007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study In--(andriel oneshots) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, POV Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Sometime After Baltimore, but i had feelings, i don’t know where this fits in timeline wise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil noticed a lot of things about Andrew.</p><p>And lately, he noticed that Andrew was touching him a lot more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Study In--(andriel oneshots) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Study In Touch and Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil noticed a lot of things about Andrew. </p><p>He noticed the way Andrew would quirk his head when he was interested in a topic of conversation. He noticed the twitch of the corner of Andrew’s mouth before a smile. He noticed that his eyes had a touch of green in their hazel color. He noticed Andrew’s faint freckles, the hair thin scars on his fingers, the twitch in his arm when he was uncomfortable, the slight narrowing of his eyes when he was happy, the little breath he let out before Neil kisses him, the vibration of his chest when he hummed, the way he covered his mouth when he yawned, the slight lilt to his laugh, the way he curled the ends of his letters<br/>
when he wrote, the little dashes he put through his sevens—</p><p>Neil noticed a lot. </p><p>And lately, he noticed that Andrew was touching him a lot more. </p><p>He walked to class with Neil—he always did, but now he was holding his hand while they did. If Andrew wasn’t holding his hand he was constantly reaching out and running his fingers down Neil’s wrist. When they sat in the dorm alone Andrew stayed pressed against his side, and when their teammates were over he kept his hand on Neil’s shoulder, his thigh, his wrist, anywhere he could touch. When Neil had finally been let back on the court for practice Andrew would knock their shoulders together as they passed, or reach out a hand and trail his fingers along Neil’s side. If Neil left his sight, Andrew would be waiting, and when Neil came back he would trail his fingers along the small of his back and hook his shirt in his hand.</p><p>It didn’t take Neil long to figure out why.</p><p>He was, after all, an expert in all things Andrew Joseph Minyard. </p><p>“I’m not going to go anywhere.”</p><p>Neil said it softly one night, while Andrew held his hand atop a rooftop and a setting sun. </p><p>“You always go somewhere.” Andrew said. He squeezed Neil’s hand, his chest stuttering on a shaky breath.“You don’t have the ability to stay still.” </p><p>He held Neil’s hand tighter, like he could be an anchor, like he could make him stay. He was frightened, Neil knew. Frightened of a possibility that Neil has no desire to act upon. </p><p>“Maybe not, but I have a reason to stay.” Neil turned to him. Andrew didn’t look, but Neil didn’t need him to. “A reason is always better, don’t you think?” </p><p>Andrew didn’t say anything, and he still didn’t look at him. </p><p>But Neil looked at him. He looked at the way the oranges and reds made his hair look gold, looked at the way his profile stood sharp and strong, looked at the lines and freckles and colors he knew so well and stood in awe of them anyway.</p><p>“I’m not going to go away. Not willingly.”</p><p><em>Not like Baltimore,</em> Neil didn’t say but Andrew understood anyway. </p><p>Andrew still didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to—Neil didn’t need him to. He understood the way Andrew let his grip on his hand lessen. He understood the deep breath, the moment he took to close his eyes and the moment he opened them again, the second he looked at Neil. </p><p>Neil understood it all. </p><p>“Yes or no?” Neil asked softly. </p><p>“Yes.” Andrew replied just as softly. </p><p>Neil waited for that little breath before kissing him. He lifted his other hand, waited a moment before gently cupping the back of Andrew’s check. Andrew hummed quietly, pushed himself closer, held on tighter. </p><p>It didn’t matter how many times Neil kissed him. Kissing Andrew Joseph Minyard was a privilege each and every time, and Neil was always surprised each and every time. Kissing Andrew, Neil thought, was the real pipe dream. </p><p>He stayed close when Neil pulled back, and Neil drifted closer again. </p><p>“I’m not leaving again.” </p><p>Andrew licked his lips, swallowed, and squeezed Neil’s hand. “You’re a liar Neil Josten.” </p><p>“Liars can tell truths.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Still, Andrew held him. </p><p>And Neil didn’t want him to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I both wrote and posted this on my phone in like, twenty minutes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>